


Mistletoe

by xgothicghost



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xgothicghost/pseuds/xgothicghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Christmas night, Alex and Justin get caught under the mistletoe together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for wowp drabbles on Live Journal, although never posted there.

The two stood together under the door frame, looking up. How they got there, no one will ever know.

"Justin…" Alex whispered. It was evident to the two of them that they were standing under the mistletoe, but neither knew what to make of it.

"Well, what do we do, Alex? It's a Christmas tradition. We're under the mistletoe…" Justin replied.

"Kiss me?" Their parents and younger brother have long ago gone to bed, leaving only the two of them down stairs.

"Well I could do that, I suppose," Justin said, scratching the back of his head. "Or-"

Alex sighed, got on her tip toes, and kissed Justin on the lips. She walked away, leaving a confused Justin behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment!


End file.
